1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror angle adjustment mechanism for a mirror mechanism including a position-adjustable reflection mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mirror mechanism, applied to a single-lens reflex camera, and including a subject image viewing main mirror and a distance measurement sub-mirror rotatably supported by the main mirror, requires fine adjustment of the angle between the main mirror and the sub-mirror when the two mirrors are incorporated into a camera. A mirror support mechanism for a camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-240281 is capable of performing fine adjustment of the position (angle) of a main mirror and the position (angle) of a sub-mirror by adjusting the position of an adjustment plate mounted on a mirror box by a jig.
In the mirror support mechanism disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-240281, when the position of the adjustment plate with respect to the mirror box is arbitrarily changed, the angles of the main mirror and the sub-mirror change at the same time. Therefore, the angles of the two mirrors need to be adjusted at the same time.